Mama
by XxyourchemicalromanceXx
Summary: For Gerard Way, there's nothing worse then being a foster kid in his own biological family
1. Mama, we're meant for the flies

Crash! At the sound of breaking glass Donna Way ran up the stairs to see what was broken, who broke it, and if anyone were hurt. "Gerard?" Donna screamed for her eighteen year old who was already cleaning up the mess and keeping the littler kids away from it. "Did you see who did it?" Gerard shook his head and Donna sighed in frustration. "There is sixty-five kids here not including Mikey and I, do you really except to catch a kid each time something goes wrong?"

Donna shook her head, she'd been a foster parent since Gerard had been born and she didn't stop after Mikey. She knew how hard it was and the struggles that came with it, but she also knew that she was their last hope. Donna took in the kind that no one else wanted, that had been kicked out of every home that they'd been to. Sometimes she was able to help them and sometimes, well, she didn't even want to think what happened if she wasn't

"Daddy?" Donna turned around to look at her six year old biological son, Mikey, who was stumbling towards Gerard with bare feet. Gerard made quick to get up and pick him up before he could step into the glass. "Whoa there buddy, you almost got your feet cut off. You wouldn't be able to walk with out them, eh?" Gerard blew raspberries on Mikey's tummy causing the younger boy to giggle before being put down away from the glass. "Now stay there and don't get up. You don't wanna get hurt, okay?" Mikey nodded his head and Gerard went back to cleaning up the glass.

"When did it happen?" Donna quizzed, asking louder when she didn't receive an answer. "I don't remember, he just called me it one day." Gerard answered with a sigh, "it makes sense though doesn't it? You guys aren't ever around. You didn't teach him how to walk, talk, or how to use the potty. He's six years old and doesn't know anything!" Gerard took a deep breath not wanting to upset this younger kids by his yelling.

"Susie is three and she can beat Mikey's ass in everything! She's out of diapers while Mikey is still in them and you wanna know why? Because you and dad spend more time with these lost causes then your own son!" Gerard didn't know he was crying until he felt two small chubby arms wrapped around him and a small head nuzzle into his neck. Luckily, all the glass was cleaned up because Gerard would never forgive himself if Mikey had stepped on it. Taking the smaller boy into his arms, Gerard sat on his butt and leaned against the wall looking at his mother.

"Gerard, you've been around kids like these for years. You know how it works and you've always been jealous of them!" Gerard scoffed and held Mikey tighter against his chest, "you're unbelievable! Mikey is the one hurting from this not me! I can't be his brother because I'm to damn busy being his parent and he's gonna remember that in life. He's never gonna come to me with the things little brother come to big brothers for because  
he's gonna be worried about me grounding him! I'm gonna be the bad guy and it's going to be all your fault!"

Donna sighed and walked away from the eldest child sometimes Gerard could be a bit of a drama queen, yes Mikey was behind in a lot of things for his age but the other kids always came first. That had been the rule in their house since the Way family became a foster family. It was easy to keep up with teaching Gerard things at his young age because they  
hadn't had as many kids as they had now.

"Donna? You okay?" Her husband asked and Donna shook her head, "He's right. I do pay more attention to these kids then I do my own." As soon as the words left her mouth small sobs followed Donald sighed while putting his paper down, "You give these kids hope." He said embracing his wife. "You know how Gerard gets jealous, he says this every time a new kid comes in. He's just afraid of being forgotten." Donna wished that she could believe her husband, deep down inside she knew that she was neglecting Mikey and she hated herself for it.


	2. Right now my new life has begun

"Gee? When is Mrs. Donna coming home?" Nine year old Andy asked while clinging to Gerard's leg. The older child smiled at this, He didn't mind the younger ones. It was the teenagers that pissed him off, the way they came here acting like they owned the place. "Fuck off old man!"....Kind of like this kid.

"You guys go in Mikey's room and play with him okay?" Gerard said, looking at one of the thirteen year old's to escort the kids up stairs. Once they were all safe, Gerard went into the living room where the new kid was cursing up a storm. "HEY!" he screamed causing the kid to jump but turn to face him none the less. "Don't fucking talk to them like that, you'd have no place to go if it wasn't for them!" he screamed to the boy who had to be no older then sixteen, seventeen at the latest.

"I don't want anywhere to go! I'm fine on my own!" the kid screamed and Gerard scoffed, "oh yeah? Is that why you're shoes are velcro? Is that what all the adults who are fine on their own wearing?" Gerard always knew how to break them down but that didn't mean he liked seeming them cry, he did it so he wouldn't have to hear his parents being treated like shit. "Frank, why don't you go with Gerard to find your new room." Donna said softly, her hand hovering above his shoulder.

Handing Gerard the boy's things Donna smiled sadly at him, he knew it has her way of saying thanks. Nodding slowly Gerard placed his hand on Frank's upper back and led him up the steps. "My parents died before they could teach me, no one else wanted to." Gerard looked down at Frank and sighed softly, pulling him closer. "I want to." he said with a smile while Frank looked up at him. "Really?" Gerard nodded, "You're not alone here Frank. You're gonna find stories as bad, better, and a heck of a lot worse."

Stopping in front of a door that read, 'older kids room, young kid's not allowed unless granted permission.' Gerard looked at Frank, smiling to let him know he was gonna be okay. Then walking in, Gerard took a deep breath before screaming, "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" All the noise, yelling, screaming, and motion stopped. Frank thought Gerard must have been a big deal for everyone to just listen to him like that. "This is Frank, he's new here. You all remember how scary your first day here was." Gerard said, being cut off by a boy yelling, "yeah, cause of you." Which broke everyone but Frank into a fit of giggles.

"Now look. I want you to follow the rules of the new comers, treat him with respect. Do I make myself clear?" "YES GERARD SIR!" Seeming pleased with himself, Gerard led Frank over to a vacant bed, "here's where you'll be sleeping. Your clothes will go in the dresser attached underneath the bed." Frank nodded his head and watched Gerard squat in front of the bed before sitting on the bed himself, wincing at the crunching sound that came from underneath him.

This caused Gerard to giggle at his face. "It's okay, everyone has them. Mattress covers, some people don't adjust to this place or what they've been through as well as others." After saying this, Gerard opened a drawer under the bed and slyly pointed to the assortment of night protection. "And some don't adjust to the protection this place gives either." he said, frank's smile let him know that he understood that Gerard meant his words in more then one way. "I was scared to have some one care about me."

Gerard sighed and took Frank in his arms, "I know how you feel buddy. I know my parents though, they'll take better care of you then they will of me and my brother."  
This seem to comfort Frank but it hurt Gerard to say the truth. "I don't need those." Frank said, pushing the drawer back in with his foot. "I don't need the cover either, can I take it off?" Gerard shook his head causing Frank to frown. "Everyone has their good and bad days, you don't have to wear that stuff but you have to keep these on just incase. Don't worry, no one will cast you out, everyone has them on their bed."

"Including you?" Frank questioned, looking shocked as Gerard nodded his head. "Yup, I have one too. Sometimes, the other kids get scared at night or just need some one to hold them and they come to my room. You don't know how many times it's come in handy." Gerard chuckled and Frank shook his head, "I won't do it." Gerard sighed, "they thought so too. Why do you care so much what other people think?" The kid shook his head, "I feel wanted here, I wanna do everything right so I won't get sent away." Sighing deeply, Gerard took Frank in his arms. "You're not going to get sent away, I promise."


	3. I'll be the greastest fan of your life

"Why are you such a freak!" Frank looked at the group of boys who were towering over his bed, they snatched his stuff cat from his arms and ripped it's head off, laughing while Frank just wanted to cry. "Leave me alone, please." Frank said softly but the boys wouldn't listen. One of them jumped onto his bed, the crinkling becoming louder with each step he took. "I'm gonna make you wish you were never born, pretty boy." The boy above him breathed as his lips ghost over Frank's neck. Out of the corner of his right eye Frank noticed the gleaming blade coming towards him then drifting away again.

At the sight of Gerard, Frank let the tears he was holding back fall into the mans shoulder, soaking his shirt. "It's okay Frankie, it's okay." Frankie, he hadn't been called that since his folks died. "He broke it." Frank sobbed and Gerard looked around Frank's bed for what the teenager could be talking about, soon enough he found a stuff toy and it's head by his feet. "I can fix it, I promise I can and I will." Bringing him closer to his chest, Gerard lifted Frank up and wrapped his legs around his waist before moving him to rest on his hip. Grabbing Trey -The boy who had the knife- by the ear, Gerard dragged him to his parents not caring that he was screaming and begging for Gerard to let him go.

"What the hell are you doing, Gerard?" Donald asked shooting up from his lazyboy, "I think Trey as something he'd like to tell you." Pushing the boy to the floor, Gerard held Frank tightly to him, rubbing his back while the boy still cried, he looked so broken and scared. "TELL HIM!" Gerard screamed after covering Frank's ear as to not upset him further. "Tell him about the knife Trey, tell him about molesting Frankie, tell him about trying to slit his throat!" Donna let out a gasp and Donald looked disgusted, "You're gone!" he shouted, apologizing to Frank who shrieked from Donald's screams.

Gerard kept Frank in his room while his parent's got Trey's things together, he was sewing Frank's stuff cat together while Frank was admiring his comics. "Can I read one?" Gerard shook his head, "Not unless I'm here with you and watching you. Frank, understand that you can't ever come in here unless I'm here. Okay?" Frank nodded his head and Gerard couldn't help but to noticed the sad look on his face, "Frank it's not you, no one is allowed in here with out me, I'm sorry buddy." Offering him back his now fixed cat, he smiled as Frank snatched it greedily from his hands, cuddling it to his chest carefully.

"What's it's name?" Gerard asked with a smile. "Her name is dog." Frank said with a proud smile, "I have a stuff dog name cat too. They're best friends." Gerard smiled at the boys childishness but nodded, he didn't want Frank to think he was making fun of him. "Well, they're lucky to have each other." Gerard said tucking Frank's long shaggy hair behind his ears, they were going to have to get him a hair cut soon. "Yeah, I guess." the young boy shrugged and threw the toy onto Gerard's bed. Frank then began scanning Gerard's room looking at all the pictures of Mikey, "you guys don't act like brothers." he said turning to look at Gerard who sighed. "I'm pretty much his dad, I act like it at least. My parent's are so busy with the other kids that they don't have much time for him."

Frank nodded, "How old are you Frank?" "fourteen." he said causing Gerard's jaw to drop, "I would have guessed sixteen or seventeen." This caused Frank to chuckle, "yeah, it comes in handy sometimes." Gerard looked confused but didn't want to ask what for fear of finding out the answer. "Gerard, Can I be honest with you?" The eighteen year old nodded his head, "I'm scared to sleep in that room again." Gerard sighed deeply, he knew where this was going. "Frank, you can't." The heart wrenching sobs that came from Frank's mouth scared Gerard, why was it that they all became so attached to him? And why was it that Gerard had a longing desire for Frank that he couldn't put a finger on.

"Okay!" Gerard said taking Frank into his arms, "Okay, you can stay in here for two weeks and that's it! Okay?" Frank nodded his head, he sobs turning into soft tears. "Thank you." Gerard sighed deeply, what was he getting himself into? "Gerard? Thank you?" Nodding his head Gerard looked at the fourteen year old, "You're welcome. Lets go get your stuff."


End file.
